


Too Far Gone To Care

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: CZW, Pro Wrestling, ROH, WWE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drugs/alcohol reference, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacobs is too far gone to care and Mox is loving every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone To Care

Hell no. Aw hell no. Not happening.

When a semi-drunk Jon Moxley walked in on a nearly passed out Jimmy Jacobs, he knew he should have walked out. Especially since Jacobs was surrounded by pill and alcohol bottles. 

Then he noticed the other man's boner.

He started to walk away but as he turned around, he heared Jimmy moan softly. For some reason that small noise brought back every memory of every time they'd flirted in, and out of, the ring. God have mercy on his soul, how he wanted that cock in him....

Another moan from Jacobs and suddenly any morals Jon had previously had were gone. Stalking over with a predatory gleam in his eyes, Mox straddled Jimmy's hips, earning him yet another moan.

"M-mox..." Jacobs muttered drowsily, lifting his head slightly to look at him with bloodshot eyes. 

"Yeah, it's me... Shhh... I gottcha..." Jon muttered softly, grinding his hips into Jimmy. Jimmy's head lolled to the side, leaving his neck open as free game.

Jon wasted no time connecting his lips with that neck stretched out so perfectly. When his own boner became painfully hard, he got off Jimmy and pulled his pants down. He struggled to do the same with an uncooperative Jimmy Jacobs. 

Straddling Jimmy's hips once more, Jon coated his own fingers in spit before reaching behind to finger himself. Groaning softly, Jon soon had three fingers inside of himself and was rotating between finger-fucking own ass fingers and rubbing his cock together with Jimmy's. 

When he felt like he was stretched enough, Jon spit on his hands some more, stroking up and down Jimmy's cock, getting him lubed up. The moans that fell from the Jimmy's lips were delicious. 

Pushing himself up, Jon slowly sank down on the other man's cock, unable to hold back a low moan of his own. He wrapped his arm around Jacobs' neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

Slowly, Jon started working his way up and down Jimmy's length. Wiggling his hips and angling himself just right, Jon nearly screamed as he found his sweet spot. He had to stop for a moment to regroup, but when he went back to working his ass on that cock, it was with a renewed vigor.

Slowly Jacobs started to react. He wrapped his arms around Jon's waist, grabbing his ass and pushing him down. Soon, the two were locked in a rough passionate kiss. 

"I'm gonna..." Jimmy moaned softly into the kiss. That was all the warning Jon had before his ass was filled with hot cum. 

Groaning softly, the feeling of his ass being filled perfectly became too much. With a rather sluuty moan, Jon came over both of their shirts. He tried kissing Jimmy again, but the Zombie Princess was out. Shrugging and pulling off of Jimmy's limp cock, he went over to pull his jeans up. 

Not really caring that he had cum all up and down his shirt, pr that he'd left Jacobs pantsless, equally covered in cum, he went out to his car, planning on buying himself a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> It /physically/ hurt me to write this fic because drug addicted Jacobs, but Mox wouldn't shut up... I'm so sorry....


End file.
